LSD
by Rambo Kirby
Summary: Songfic about Cartman & Wendy's peculiar experience with a girl named Lucy; she also happened to have diamonds in the sky.


**Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds**

As preformed by the Beatles

As written by Lennon/McCartney

* * *

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river,_

"W-wendy? I-... there's—I can't see anything! I can't fucking swim! If this goddamn thing tips over... I'm done for you ho!" he stammered as his lungs filled with the dense air.

_With tangerine trees and marmalade skies,_

"Eric...? Why are the trees so... orange? The sky hurts my eyes!" she yelled with perplexity dripping in her words. The colors of the ambiance around her seemed to stab her sensory systems like a hot piece of steel through fresh snow.

_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,_

"Wendy! Fo-for the l-love of fack-ucking C-christ answer!" his throat betrayed him, restricting his vocalizations.

"E...riiiic?" her voice sounded as though time were moving at two times less its normal pace.

_A girl with kaleidoscope eyes._

His body faded into the fog over the horizon; she couldn't see him anymore. Her stomach churned from trepidation—she slumped onto the ground. Through the corner of her bewildered eyes she caught sight of him; he was in the sky, but not him at all. He was she, but she was he. His eyes were her eyes, but their eyes were patterned with obscurity.

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,_

Her head throbbed from the scenery, it contrasted too highly. Stumbling upwards, she skewered her awkward waltz with a fall to the ground. There she felt the uncomfortable sensation of cellophane flowers pricking her skin.

_Towering over your head._

She blinked for but less than a second; the flowers had sprouted her into the marmalade lineation. Her eyes widened, she twisted and tumbled backwards, losing contact with the cellophane wonders of yellow and green. Gliding haphazardly, they towered above her by miles—they bound her by the roots.

_Look for the girl with the Sun in her eyes,_

His veins pulsated audibly, the fog around him seemly beating rhythmically. He coughed and shifted his gaze to the ground that seemed to be feigning its distance—he looked up as though he'd suddenly come down with vertigo. There she was, but a mere few feet in front of him; the Sun shone its light onto her, as though she were an angelic Greek goddess posing.

_And she's gone._

He reached out to her, but she changed to another.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

His eyes burned from her incessant coloring imploring his sockets.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

Her body radiated heat and electricity—she was a ghost of his mind.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

Diamonds orbited her in ellipses, sparkling with a light a thousand times brighter than the Sun. His face melted into space, but his mind remained constant; his mind was able to view the light with ecstasy.

_Ah... Ah..._

The breeze of sound swept his ears with disdain, but his nerves were at ease. He'd returned to Earth, and there was Wendy, over the bluff, shuddering in a meadow.

_Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain,_

The ground transcended her and traversed her to a bridge, nearest a fountain of reverence to the landscaping. Her noirette hair beckoned the wind to fallow, but the spectrum of ratifications overturned her manifested thoughts—she'd not once moved her mouth.

_Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies._

Cardboard cutouts of people infused with rocking horses trotted to her. Her eyes ran in circles, soon slumping over her body. The clothes she wore lost all hue, there was no saturation; there was no luminosity.

_Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers,_

Stumbling amongst the cellophane objects, figures without faces or physiological description grinned and giggled—he looked away. His legs gave out, the ground fell from him, the sky elongated his position—the flowers alongside him sliced his tender skin.

_That grow so incredibly high._

The pedals outgrew their stems, collapsing on him as though the gravity was relative to Jupiter. His body was smudged into the bleeding grass below him, where he stood in his own debris. He stuttered through the pools of gore and blood, using his femur as an aid to his weight.

_Newspaper taxis appear on the shore,_

The waves crashed onto the shore, washing away his blood in the chromatic aqua. Taxis consisting of newspaper emerged from the seas, gesturing her to enter. He called out to her, but only physical lettering with no audibility presented themselves afore.

_Waiting to take you away._

He could see conspiring demons with chortles in the newspaper photos, extending their mouths more and more as she minutely approached them. She was dazed, lost in a fog that scathed her synapses.

_Climb in the back with your head in the clouds,_

He ran, but remained in place; no movement issued itself. She dripped into the backseat from the clouds, feeling as though tears were being forced out of her body with a scalpel by some means.

_And you're gone._

Volcanoes erupted silently, tornadoes twisted upside down, vanilla domes broke into chocolate and strawberry; he vanished as she did.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

As he was nowhere, she was everywhere. The diamonds basked in his absence, stringing from the boundaries of reality.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

Peripheral vision failed him, momentum weaned at him; he was alienated from the world—a world that didn't exist without him.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

Aiming his conscious like a cannon, he perceived resolution from the void. There she was, the woman that plagued him, the woman whose jewelry poisoned his attempts to surmise a distance with Wendy.

_Ah... Ah..._

Peering into his cognitively disturbed pupils, her diamonds aligned and dropped a shadow unto his. He gasped and coughed a pool of blood up; the blood was filled with guts—it floated around him, as though it were a planet orbiting a star. His bones shattered as he breathed a sigh of relief, he drifted as though he'd lost nothing and gained everything.

_Picture yourself on a train in a station,_

Bleeding into consciousness, a familiar smile protruded his sight. She was there, holding his hand. The conductor ushered the two off the train and into the station, dissipating into nitrogen molecules.

_With plasticine porters with looking glass ties._

Wendy grasped his body, fearing the intimidating porters that wavered in front of them. Glass ties shattered as they moved, inserting themselves into the knees of people that sauntered by. Hues and saturation polymerized together, blending the cellophane objects with the plasticine medicines.

_Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile,_

They felt frisson amongst each other as their vision darted to the turnstile. Tears enveloped in her eyes—he held her close, afraid for the last time.

_The girl with kaleidoscope eyes._

The atmosphere churned round and round, circling the three with ambition. The dimension was alive, it was terrifying. The sky crashed into the Earth, diamonds scathing spaces above them. Hue was zapped into kaleidoscope renditions of stars, shining the three with flames of heavenly statures.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

The tangerine environment dyed itself into oblivion. Marmalade evaporation wrapped itself in monochromatic oceans of sepia filled delusions. Diamonds embedded themselves in cellophane gasses, cleansing the ambiance of topicality. They held their bodies as close as physically possible, their breathes trembling with anticipation.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

Their cognitive reflexes slowed—they'd fallen into a manipulated deficit.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

Their outward feelings sewed numbness into their neurons, paralyzing them; they were limp slaves to the reality around them.

_Ah... Ah..._

All she could feel was him, but only in her mind. Her heart soared into the infinite darkness of the vacuum, swizzling around his.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

Their souls synthesized into a comet, heading straight for the Earth, uninhibited by desire.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

Rubies, sapphires and emeralds glistened around the bloody comet. Frigid inappropriate gems clogged the comet's arteries—it exploded forward with ignorance.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

Plasma burnt the fused organs to a crisp, but nothing ceased the trot onwards in the stratosphere.

_Ah... Ah..._

Their eyes opened wearily—pain encapsulated their memories. She glanced over at him, disoriented and feeling sick. "Er...ic, Eric... Eric!" she shouted, climbing on top of him with difficulty.

"W-wendy?" he inquired, rubbing his head.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

"Never again, never again," she sobbed on his shoulder, wishing away the bad retentions in her mind. He held her dearly, shifting his eyes around the room. Bodily fluid was everywhere, blood, saliva, and traces of unknown substances. They were in their underwear, or for her rather, lingerie.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

They were in his basement, something had happened, but what? Then it hit him, Kyle. The Jew had slipped something in their food and drinks. He'd get Kyle back, he'd murder him so methodically that his very essence would be untraceable.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

She snuggled into his chest, tears flowing from her eyelids. Comforting her, he reached for the stereo and turned the power off. He'd kill Kyle, but just for the time being, he'd hold who was dearest to him. A blush crept across his face as his fingers drizzled through her satin hair. He momentarily thought of the diamond ring in his pocket, but quickly discarded it due to tension in his stomach at the thought.


End file.
